Jealous KaiHun
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: Sehun yang sedang cemburu dan Kyungsoo yang menyukai Jongin. KaiHun, Kyungsoo. lil' bit KaiSoo.


**Title : Jealous**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Casts : Jongin/Sehun, Kyungsoo**

**And the other Cast.**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sehun yang sedang cemburu dan Kyungsoo yang menyukai Jongin. KaiHun, Kyungsoo. lil' bit KaiSoo.**

**Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Present**

**Jealous**

**130805**

* * *

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang cukup cerah mengingat bahwa pagi kemarin hujan telah turun dengan derasnya membasahi seluruh Kota Seoul. Kebetulan, pagi ini Sehun –yeah kau pasti mengenalnya– tidak mempunyai jawal latihan maupun _show_. Ia sedang berduaan dengan seorang _member_ dari _group_nya yang juga tidak mempunyai _job_ pada pagi itu. Kita sebut saja lelaki itu dengan Kim Jongin atau Kai.

Sehun terlihat tengah duduk bersila dikasur miliknya dengan sebuah _laptop_ bertengger manis dipahanya. Sedangkan seorang lagi duduk tepat disebelah kasur milik Sehun. Mereka –Sehun dan Jongin– tengah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sehun dengan _laptop_ miliknya dan Jongin lebih memilih memperhatikan Sehun yang sibuk dengan dunianya.

Sebenarnya –jika ditanya– Jongin sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat atau dibaca oleh Sehun_nya. _Sendari tadi mimic wajah sehun selalu berubah-ubah, sebntar ia akan mengkerutkan keningnya, lalu berubah menjadi eksperi terkejut seperti membulatkan matanya yang sipit, atau tiba-tiba mem-_pout_-kan bibir –yang kata Jongin– _sexy_ itu. Jongin tidak bisa menebak sama sekali apa yang tengah dilihat oleh kekasihnya itu. Apa? Ya benar kekasih, kalian tidak salah membaca. Jongin dan Sehun memang sepasang kekasih.

Ya~~ mungkin kalian bingung mengapa mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, padahal mereka sama-sama lelaki? Entahlah, kurasa tidak ada yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan jawaban selain 'karena mereka saling mencintai' atau 'karena mereka telah dibutakan oleh cinta'. Che bukankah kedua pernyataan tersebut bermakna sama? Intinya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih karena cinta.

Cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak dapat diprediksi kapan dan kepada siapa datangnya. Tidak mengenal apa itu gender, umur, maupun fisik. Yang dibutuhkan dalam cinta hanya ketulusan, kepercayaan dan kasih sayang. Baik Sehun maupun Jongin, jika kalian Tanya mereka berdua tidak ada yang tau kapan mereka merasakan perasaan yang bernama Cinta tersebut. Ckck Cinta emang membingungkan.

Baiklah kembali pada Sehun yang masih memperhatikan _laptop_nya. Kerutan didahinya semakin berkerut ketika ia membaca _sesuatu_ dari _laptop_nya. Hingga puncaknya Sehun menutup benda canggih tersebut dengan kasar hingga membuat seseorang yang sendari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya terkejut.

Jongin hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun. Secara tiba-tiba Sehun menengok kearah Jongin lalu menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya.

"yak! Kau Kim Jongin. Dasar _playboy_! AAA aku bisa gila jika berpacaran dengan manusia _playboy_ seperti dirimu kau tau? Aku membencimu Kim Jongin!" Sehun berucap tiba-tiba. Jongin terlihat masih mencerna apa yang barusan diucapkan oleh bibir Sehun.

"ya, ya, ya! Kau kenapa? Tiba-tiba menghampas _laptop_ lalu marah-marah padaku dan terlebih lagi mengataiku _playboy_ dan berkata kau membenciku? Ck. Bahkan aku hanya diam saja disini sendari tadi. Apa salahku hah?"

"che? Kau masih tidak sadar juga Kim Jongin? Cari taulah sendiri kesalahanmu. Sekarang keluarlah dari kamarku. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang _playboy_ itu"

"baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi ingat, aku tidak akan meminta maaf padamu sebelum kau memberitau apa sebenarnya salahku"

"yayaya. Aku tidak perlu permohonan maaf darimu Kim Jogin. Cepatlah keluar sebelum aku menendangmu dari sini"

"baiklah, terserah kau saja" Jongin berucap dingin.

BRAKK

Oh! Sungguh pintu yang malang. Seusai insiden Jongin-menganiaya-pintu tersebut, Sehun langsung menyembunyikan dirinya didalam selimut, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti kepompong.

Samar-samar terdegar suara isakan kecil dari Sehun.

"hiks–hiks dasar–hiks Kim Jo–hiks Jongin tidak–hiks peka"

Sedangkan dibalik pintu kamar Sehun dengan Suho terlihat Jongin yang tengah terduduk dengan menekukkan kedua kakinya. Sebenarnya ia juga menyesal telah membentak Sehun.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan mata yang bengkak. Semalam ia tidak berhenti menangis hingga tertidur. Sehun mengucek matanya ketika berusaha membaca angka yang tertera dijam bekernya.

"Hoamm~~ eoh? Masih jam 3. Ah~ aku haus sekali"

Sehun berjalan keluar kamar dengan keadaan setengah sadar –sebagian nyawanya masih tertinggal dialam mimpi kurasa– ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan hingga tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dibalik _sofa_ yang dipajang diruang TV.

Langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya didepan cermin yang ada didekat dapur.

"ugh! Lihatlah matamu Oh Sehun. Seperti mata panda saja. Oh jangan sampai Tao _hyung_ mempunyai saingan karna matamu Oh Sehun. Hah~ ini semua karena Tuan Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan itu." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ehm. Siapa yang kau sebut menyebalkan eoh?"

"oh! Yak. Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan ku? Dasar menyebalkan. Selalu seenaknya saja"

Jongin menghiraukan ocahan Sehun tersebut. Mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Sehuna"

"_mwo_?" jawab Sehun ketus.

"sebenarnya yang kau baca tadi siang itu apa?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati, takut jika Sehun kembali marah padanya.

"oh, kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"_ne_ sangat"

"bukan apa-apa itu hanya _fanart, moment, _dan segala sesuatu tentang EXO _couple_"

"lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"cih. Kau masih tidak menyadarinya juga Kim Jongin?"

"ayolah, tidak perlu bertele-tele padaku Oh Sehun. Aku ingin kita cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini dan berbaikan"

"heh. Tidak semudah itu Kim Jongin"

"baiklah terserah kau saja, sekarang katakana padaku apa permasalahannya?"

"permasalahannya ada di KaiSoo. Kau tau kau terlihat sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_ kenapa kau tidak pacari saja Kyungsoo_ hyung_ dari pada kau memacari lelaki bodoh sepertiku"

"kau bicara apa Sehuna?"

"kau tau Jongina kurasa banyak _fans_ diluar sana yang mengharapkan kau bersama Kyungsoo _hyung_ dari pada bersamaku. Jadi kurasa kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, sementara"

"a-apa? Kau bercandakan Sehuna?"

"_aniyo_ aku tidak bercanda. Aku lelah Jongina, lelah terus melihat dirimu ber_fanservis_ ria dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_"

"che? Kau lelah? Lelah kau bilang? Tidak sadarkah dirimu jika kau juga sama? Kau selalu melakukan _fanservis _dengan Luhan _hyung_"

"itu jelas berbeda Jongina!"

"kau bilang berbeda? Sebutkan letak perbedaannya padaku!"

"baiklah. Asal kau tau saja Kyungsoo _hyung _itu menyuka- _ani_ ia mencintai mu. Sangat mencintaimu! Sedangkan hubunganku dengan Luhan _hyung _hanya sebatas _hyung-dongsaeng!_ Puas kau sekarang Kim Jongin?"

Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Jongin hanya dapat terdiam mengetahui fakta bahwa orang yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ ternyata mencintainya.

"huh? Kau tidak bisa menjawab eoh? Heh aku memang bodoh mencintai orang seprtimu Jongin" dengan itu Sehun berlalu, kembali ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, tiba-tiba Jongin terjatuh dengan lutut menghantam lantai tersebut. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa Sehun begitu cemburu jika ia berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Rasa penyesalan tiba-tiba saja menyaruak didalam dadanya. Ia menyesal telah menyalahkan Sehun yang terlalu cemburu tadi. Seharusnya ia lebih mengerti keadaan Sehun tadi.

Tetapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, hubungan mereka berdua –yang telah berjalan hampir satu tahun– tersebut telah berakhir. Dan semua itu karna kesalahan Jongin sendiri.

* * *

Seminggu sudah semenjak kejadian Sehun–yang–memutuskan–Jongin berlalu. Semenjak itu pula, sebisa mungkin Sehun menjauhi Jongin. Jika diharuskan bersama pun ia enggan menatap mata Jongin. Keadaan ini membuat Jongin semakin tersiksa. Hingga akhirnya Jongin memutuska untuk meminta maaf kepada Sehun. Ia telah menyiapkan sebuket bunga sebagai permintaaan maafnya.

Jongin tengah mencari keberadaan Sehun _stage_ yang kini dipenuhi oleh _sunbae-sunbae_ dari _agency_nya. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah hingga ia menemukan Sehun yang tengah dirangkul oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya, ia berjalan menuju tempat Sehun bereda, bunga yang tadi digenggamnya ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Namun, ketika ia hendak memanggil Sehun, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo datang lalu merebut bunga yang Jongin sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"woahhh~~ apa bunga indah ini untukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar.

"_hyung_ sebenarnya bunga itu bukan untukmu"

"ah~ sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Buatku saja ya Kai-ie? _Jebal~~_"

"tapi– hah~~ baiklah. Bunga itu untukmu _hyung_"

"_gomawo_ Kai-ie, kau yang terbaik"

Jongin terbelalak ketika dengan seenaknya Kyungsoo mencium pipi kanannya. Disisi lain, Sehun yang menyaksikan adegan tersebut juga dibuat kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Kyungsoo tersebut.

Sehun tiba-tiba merasa kepalanya pusing.

"ehm. Chan-_hyung_. Bolehkah aku pergi ketoilet sebentar?"

"untuk apa kau bertanya padaku Sehunie? Tentu saja boleh kau ini ada-ada saja. Haha"

"baiklah jika ada yang mencariku bilang saja jika aku berada di toilet"

"_arraseo~_"

Sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan _stage_ menuju toilet terdekat. Air mata yang sendari ditahannya telah mengalir dari mata indahnya. Ia sudah memperkirakan ini semua sebelumnya. Tetapi ia tidak tau jika rasanya tetap sakit.

Ia sudah mengira jika akhirnya Jongin akan memilih Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok. Itu menurut para _fans_ diluar sana. Ia telah pasrah dengan apapun yang menjadi keputusan Jongin. Walaupun itu membuat dirinya sakit. Oh tidak bukan dirinya tetapi hatinya.

Sehun membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran yang ia buka. Ia tidak perduli jika _make-up_ nya luntur dan ia akan dimarani oleh _noona-noona_ yang mendandaninya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya menghentikan airmata yang terus mengalir dari matanya.

Namun pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih duduk dengan menekuk kedua kakinya lalu bersanda pada dinding yang tedapat disisi _wastafel_.

Cklek.

Seseorang membuka pintu toilet, namun Sehun tetap bergeming. Ia tidak mempedulikan orang yang tengah berdiri dengan mata membesar –kaget– karena menemukan Sehun dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Se–Sehuna?"

**DEG**

Jantung Sehun memompa darah lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara itu. Tidak, ia belum siap untuk menerima pernyataan jika pemilik suara itu telah melepaskan dirinya. Sehun mendongak untuk memastikan jika pemilik suara itu benar-benar _orang itu_.

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan dengan pandangan yang berbeda, yang satu dengan tatapan sendu dan yang satu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Sehuna kau sed–"

Bruk

Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sehun sudah lebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Jongin –kareka Jongin masih berada diambang pintu–

"yak! Sehuna kau mau kemana?" teriak Jongin.

Tetapi Sehun hanya terus berlari meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala kebingungannya.

* * *

Malam ini EXO sedang tidak mendapat jadwal apa-apa. Terlihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Suho, Kris, Tao, Jongin dan Luhan sedang menonton TV. Sedangkan Xiumin dan Lay sedang memasak didapur. Chen sedang berada dikamar mandi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo entah berada dimana, mungkin berada didalam kamarnya. Dan yang terakhir Sehun, ia sedang menyelimuti dirinya didalam kamarnya sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa tenggorokannya kering. Sehun pun berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Tetapi ketika ia melewati kamar KaiSoo ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

PRANG.

Tanpa sengaja tangan Sehun menyenggol gelas yang berada di meja yang berada di depan pintu kamar KaiSoo. Suara tersebut membuat dua insane yang tengah berpelukan tersebut langsung menoleh ketempat suara itu berasal, dan betapa kagetnya Jongin ketika melihat Sehun di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"a-ah. Maafkan aku yag mengganggu kalian. Silahkan diteruskan. Jangan hiraukan aku" Sehun berkata dengan mata yang memerah.

Jongin langsung melepas paksa pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Sehuna ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kau salah paham Sehuna. Biar aku jelaskan padamu"

"_aniyo_ kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Aku sudah cukup sadar dengan apa yang terjadi disini"

Sehun terus melangah mudur ketika Jongin melangkah maju. Hingga ia tidak menyadari jika kakinya semakin dekat dengan serpihan gelas yang cukup besar.

"AH! Appo~" Sehun berteriak ketika kakinya menginjak serpihat gelas tersebut.

"Sehuna!"

"tidak, tidak jangan mendekat kau Kim Jongin!"

"tapi kau terluka!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan perkataan Jongin. Ia langsung belari menjauhi Jongin lalu keluar dari dorm mereka. Jongin menyusul dibelakangnya. Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Jongin dan Sehun. Sehun berlari didepan dengan terseok-seok karena luka dikakinya.

Semakin lama, lari Sehun semakin pelan ia sudah terlihat lemas karena darahnya semakin berkurang. Hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar tidak sanggup berlari lagi. Ia sudah memasrahkan tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Tatapi ia tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun malah ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan seseorang. Dengan susah payah Sehun membuka matanya sedikit.

"Jongin" setidaknya ia menyebut nama orang yang menangkapnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Jongin panik –sangat panik malah. Ia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit yang –kebetulan– dekat dengan keberadaaanya sekarang. Sesampainya dirumah sakit tersebut ia langsung mamanggil Dokter seprti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dengan rasa sikit dikepala dan telapak kakinya. Ia berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelum ia sadar ditempat ini.

"ah! Kau sudah sadar Sehuna"

"Jongin? Sedang apa kau disini?" Sehun berucap dingin.

"tentu saja menjagamu"

Sehun tertawa meremehkan.

"huh? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan lalu kau bilang kau mau menjagaku? Lalu? Kyusoo _hyung_ bagaimana? Cukup Jongin cukup aku saja yang kau sakiti jangan Kyungsoo _hyung_ lagi"

"hey, sebenarnya kau ini bicara apa? Huh?"

"jangan pura-oura tidak mengerti Jongin. Aku suda tau semuanya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong padaku lagi"

"aku tidak pernah berbohon padamu Sehuna"

"tapi kau–"

"Kai benar Sehunie. Ia tidak pernah berbohong padamu. Kau hanya salah paham saja" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang dan memotong ucapan Sehun.

"huh?"

"aku dan Kai tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Kai telah menolakku waktu itu. Lalu sebagai permintaan terakhirku, aku meminta agar Kai memelukku. Lalu pada saat itu kau datang melihat itu semua"

"ja–jadi waktu itu aku hanya salah paham saja?"

"_ne_~~ kau hanya salah paham Sehunie~" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Sehun.

"maafkan _hyung_ _ne_~ _hyung_ hampir saja merusak hubungan mu dengan Kai" lanjut Kyungsoo.

'"_aniya~ gwenchana hyungie_ aku saja yang terlalu sensitive hehe"

"ehm" Jongin berdehem untuk menyadarkan jika masih ada dirinya selain dua orang tersebut diruangan itu.

"kau kenapa Jongina?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"_ani_ aku hanya merasa terlupakan disini"

"kau berlebihan Kai" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"engg. Jongina~~"

"_ne_?"

"_mianhae_"

"huh? Untuk apa?"

"karna sudah telalu cemburu"

"tak apa bukankah itu berarti kau sangat mencintaiku?"

Wajah Sehun seketika memerah.

"yak! Ti-tidak juga"

"haha wajahmu memarah Sehuna. Kau tidak bisa berbohong~~"

"_ani!_"

"ayo mengaku saja Sehuna~~" Jngin terus saja menggoda Sehun.

"yak! KAU MENYEBALKAN JONGINA!"

**END**

* * *

**a/n**

**sepertinya saya benar-benar lagi suka sama ****_crack pair _****yang satu ini. Haha lebih tepatnya saya lagi suka Uke/Sehun. Haha. **

**Ngomong-ngomong soal Growl, ****_first comeback_**** mereka kece banget aaa saya ****_melting_**** liat mereka. Apalagi liat rambutnya Sehun sama Tao. WOW haha. **

**Dan soal More Than Best Friend. Saya ga nyangka kalau ada yang minat sama FF itu. Saya kira bakal ga ada yang minat sama itu FF soalnya rada gay akin mau nge-****_post_****_crack pair._**** Tapi ternyata…. Ga nyangka banget haha. Makasih buat yang udah mau repot-repot ****_review~~_**** jangan lupa ****_review_**** lagi ya~ /****_wink_****/**

**Oke sekian basa-basi dari saya. **

**_Last~~~_**

**_Review juseyooooooo~~~ _**


End file.
